salemfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сельское хозяйство
Farming is accomplished by tilling a field, preparing it with Humus, and then planting seeds. Once seeds are planted, you can then fertilize the fields using various items. After a period of time, your crops grow and you can then harvest them. To prepare a new field, you place 5 Humus on the field. After the first planting, the upkeep can be reduced (see Fertilizers below) so that less humus is required to prepare the field. After the fields are prepared, the seeds can be planted. Each field requires an amount of seed depending on the crop planted; having reduced the upkeep on the field lowers the number of seeds needed. On a field with 100% upkeep, Cotton, Corn, and Cereal fields require 50 seeds; Cabbage requires 15 seeds. * Cabbage, Ear of Cereals, and Cotton seeds available for sale in Boston. * Pumpkin seeds can be obtained through Gardening. * Ears of Corn are available only from other players. Once the seeds are planted, the fields can be fertilized at any time until the crops can be harvested. * Note: avoid using +speed fertilizers late in the cycle. There is almost no return for getting a few extra percentage to the speed when there might only be a few hours left for the field to grow. Finally, when the crops are grown, they can be harvested; the harvest entry is added to the right-click menu for the field. Be careful, since some crops can be harvested at several stages: * pumpkins can be harvested at any time once they start growing (in other words, they've grown at least one stage after planting) and return different products; * also, corn has two harvesting stages: baby corn first, then full ears of corn. * Cereal Fields yield one Ear of Cereal per 50 points of Plenty, rounded up. The Ears of Cereal yield one seed per point of Plenty when threshed, or 0.01kg of Flour when milled. * Cotton Fields yield one Raw Cotton per 20 points of Plenty, rounded up. Each Raw Cotton can be cleaned to produce Cotton. Each Raw Cotton will yield one seed per two points of Plenty. * * Сельское хозяйство осуществляется пахать поле , подготавливая его с гумуса , а затем посадка семян. После того, как семена посажены, вы можете удобрять поля, используя различные предметы. После определенного периода времени, ваши посевы расти и затем можно собирать их. Чтобы подготовить новое поле, вы размещаете 5 гумуса на поле. После первого посева, содержание может быть снижена (см удобрения ниже) таким образом, что менее гумуса требуется подготовить поле. После того, как поля будут готовы, семена могут быть посажены. Каждое поле требует некоторого количества семян в зависимости от культуры, посаженное; сведя содержание на поле снижает количество семян необходимо. На поле со 100% содержание, хлопок, кукуруза, и зерновых полей требуют 50 семян; Капуста требуется 15 семян. ** Капуста , ухо зерновых и хлопка семена, предназначенные для продажи в Бостоне. ** Тыквенные семена могут быть получены через садоводства . ** Колосья доступны только с другими игроками. После того, как семена высеивают, поля могут быть оплодотворенной в любое время до тех пор, зерновые культуры не могут быть собраны. ** Примечание: не используйте Быстрее удобрений в конце цикла. Существует почти нет возврата получать несколько дополнительных процент к скорости, когда там может быть только несколько часов осталось для поля, чтобы расти. И, наконец, когда зерновые культуры выращивают, они могут быть собраны; вход урожай будет добавлен в меню правой кнопки мыши на поле. Будьте осторожны, так как некоторые культуры могут быть собраны в несколько этапов: ** тыквы могут быть собраны в любой момент, когда они начинают расти (другими словами, они выросли, по меньшей мере, одну стадию после посадки) и возврата различных продуктов; ** Кроме того, кукуруза имеет две стадии сбора урожая: кукуруза, а затем полный колосья. ** Зерновые поля дадут один Ухо зерновых на 50 пунктов изобилия, округляется. Уши зерновых дают одно семя на точку Изобилия, когда молотят, или 0,01 кг в Мука , когда измельчению. ** Хлопковых полях дают один хлопка-сырца в 20 точках изобилия, округляется. Каждый хлопка-сырца можно очистить, чтобы произвести хлопок . Каждый хлопка-сырца даст одно семя на двух точках Изобилия. ** * Категория:Страницы с непереведённым текстом Категория:Salem Категория:Игровой процесс